


Makoto calm your pan panic

by ConnorProject2K17



Series: Dickhard Danganronpa [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Makotos got a crush on taka, dont worry hea not sad about it, hes got an eight pack, hes not an ‘uwu’ cinnabon, just a happy fic in general, makoto is pan and poly, taka is handsome as hell and no one can tell me otherwise, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Makoto watched as Taka scolded a suddenly apologetic Mondo, wondering how the prefect managed to tame the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.A stand alone fic from Staring and Staring and Staring
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Dickhard Danganronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Makoto calm your pan panic

* * *

Makoto had known he was polyamorous since he was twelve and sent out Valentines Cards to half his Spanish class. His parents and teachers had sat him down for a little ‘chat’, and told him it wasn’t okay to have crushes on multiple people. But Makoto didn’t listen. People didn’t always get it but it wasn’t theirs to get. It hadn’t really affected him in any way aside from some mean comments from others when they first learnt about it.

Then Hopes Peak happened.

Was it a rule in that school that to be scouted you had to not only be the best at what you do, but also look like a cover model?

Ironically Junko-the actual model-was one of the few people who didn’t appeal to him. But it’s hard to fancy someone when they make evasive comments about you every five minutes.

Although his little fling with Byakyua would beg to differ.

He was getting off topic. Makoto had a crush on nearly everyone in his class. Minus Hagakure because he was too old. Although Makoto couldn’t help himself from staring sometimes.

Cold Kirigiri.

Mysterious Celeste.

Casual Leon.

Everyone.

But even lovestruck Makoto knew there were some people he just couldn’t have. And one of those people was Taka. Nerdy, handsome Taka.

When Makoto first met Kiyotaka he hadn’t known what to think of him. He’d assumed he was some loudmouth, suckup bully who pushed people around and yelled too much; it had made befriending him a tricky task. But five minutes after meeting him Makoto knew better.

Taka was kind and sweet and generous. He would happily take time out of his busy schedule to help someone-that was how Hagakure actually had a chance of passing that year-he took a keen interest in his peers' talents and made sure to help them cultivate their passions. He was everyone's go to person when it came to studying and it showed; he was smart as hell. How he knew revision techniques on the Crimean War during his hour of history with Aoi, when he wasn’t even doing that set, Makoto would never know. 

He wasn’t hard on the eyes either.

Taka wasn’t traditionally handsome; his resting face looked tired and mad, but his personality shone through in those exotic red eyes. He was all harsh angles and tough muscles and it made Makoto weak at the knees. 

He was sure that if he confessed, Taka wouldn't accept, too caught up in his studies to take notice of his friends' feelings. Taka has been vocal on his opinions in romance during school hours and it could be described as ‘loud’ at best, and ‘vicious’ at worst. Still, Makoto knew the prefect had his hands full with one emotional teenager he probably couldn’t handle another.

“Kyoudai sit down. Now please.”

Makoto shifted in his seat to stare at Mondo put down the book he’d been threatening-or promising-to throw at the teacher and sunk into his seat. He didn’t apologise but he did send a wilting, sad expression over to his best friend. Taka just smiled back, all teeth and gums.

The teacher sighed wearily and started the lesson back up again as if the interruption hadn’t happened. At this point might not’ve.

Mondo hadn’t had a physical altercation with someone in about a month. Before today he hadn’t had a violent outburst in a week. He hadn’t been arrested since the school year started up again. He was truly wrapped around Kiyotaka’s little finger.

It was no secret the two of them were as thick as thieves, although their friendship confused the people around them. Their time in the sauna remained a mystery, and everyone in class had their own take on what happened in there. Or they did until Taka found out and screamed at them for ‘vulgar and sexual rumour mongering’.

Ah, he was so passionate it made Makoto’s chest feel warm. But he didn’t want to take up Taka’s time when he had his hands full already; Makoto had been watching him-not in a creepy way he swore-everyday for a week and he had never seen a bond between two people quite like his and Mondo’s.

They were loud and brash, not giving a damn about what society expected of them (although in Taka’s case it was more that he just didn’t understand). They both worked hard to keep up their respective appearances, and maintain their talents. And ohh what appearances they were; Makoto may have laughed at Mondo’s pompadour when he first saw it but he had to admit it framed his long, tan face beautifully. Not that Mondo would appreciate being called beautiful. And although Taka’s uniform may have been confusing in a school with no dress code, it was pulled snug around his pecs, waist, thighs and ass in a way that Makoto couldn’t help but stare at. God he was so handsome.

Mondo brought Taka out of his shell and into the light, arms linked. Since their friendship started Kiyotaka spent more time on outings with his friends, taking part in things he never would have thought he’d try; like fast food and karaoke. He was happy and energetic and loud, and that’s what Taka was supposed to be.

And, somehow, knew how to control the wild beast that was Mondo.

All it took was one work and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader became docile and quiet. No matter the situation, whether a physical fight or a threat made between friends, Taka just had to roll off a stern ‘Mondo, no’ and Mondo would back off. The school counsellor marvelled at his apparent magic, and chalked it up to his genius as the Ultimate Moral Compass. Then Taka had yelled at her and Mondo nearly threw a fit.

Makoto scooped all of his books into his bag, making extra care not to crush the letter burning a hole at the bottom. His valentines card. He’d given one to almost everyone in his class (because his Spanish teachers could suck it), except for those he knew were off limits, and those he hadn’t had the chance to.

I.e; Kiyotaka.

Makoto had been planning on shoving it in his locker that morning but Taka had seen him and pushed him into class, one hand still resting on the arm of Mondo. Then all day Makoto had tried to corner the other boy but Mondo never left his side, laughing loudly with one arm around Taka’s shoulders, like he was claiming territory. It worked and Makoto hadn’t had a chance to confess all day. Until now.

Taka had cheerfully said his goodbyes and left for his dorm, whereas slunk off claiming he had to do repairs on his bike. Now was Makoto’s chance! He slung his bag onto his shoulder and carried himself to Taka’s dorm.

Makoto stood outside the door, staring at the cute pixelated image, sweating. He had confessed to about thirty seven people in his life and it never got any easier, what if Taka laughed at him, or worse, yelled at him? What if he outlawed all relationships in the school altogether. And Makoto had just added Aoi to his growing pile of partners too.

Still he braced himself, checking his reflection in the handheld mirror Celeste had given him as a Valentines gift, and knocked on the door.

Only for it to gently swing open.

Strange. Taka was so particular about doors being shut at a certain time, what could’ve distracted him from his own carefully laid rules.

Makoto inches forward, careful not to make a sound,

And then clapped a hand over his mouth in surprise.

Mondo and Taka were both sitting at the edge of his bed, faces pressed together. Because they were kissing. Quite passionately too.

Gentle, careful kisses like they were mapping out the space between them, eyes shut and faces in perfect contentment.

One of Mondo’s hands were resting on the back of Taka’s hair, the other on his thigh. Taka was holding onto the others shoulders like a lifeline, still keeping some distance between them. It was so perfectly Taka that Makoto almost laughed.

Mondk pulled away with a sigh, staring at Taka’s face with a dreamy expression that didn’t seem fit for the scariest biker leader in Japan.

Taka chased his lips, opening his eyes to stare at the other,

And looked directly at Makoto.

They both screamed and wrenched away.

Makoto gripped the door of Taka’s dorm, worried a punch might be thrown his way. The thunderous look on Taka’s face didn’t settle him.

Mondo took one look at him and jumped to his feet, expression murderous.

“Makoto!” He barked, pulling his hands to his sides.

“Ah! I’m sorry I didn’t know!” Was all Makoto could get out, eyes snapping between the two of them. Taka had tears rolling down his face but it didn’t lessen his anger at all. If anything it made him scarier.

“Wh-what are you doing, sneaking into someone elses dorm?!” Taka snapped, storming closer. The confession letter seemed to weigh down Makoto’s bag.

“I-I came to talk to you but the door was open!” He managed to squeak out, letting go of the door and stumbling backwards. His two classmates crowded him, broad and tall. Even in such a dire situation Makoto couldn’t help but shiver. God why was everyone around him so gorgeous?

“The door was shut idiot!” 

“... actually I may have forgotten to lock it.” Taka avoided looking at them both, wiping his eyes. He didn’t look any less angry, but Taka always looked angry so it didn’t worry Makoto as much as it had.

“W-what do you mean bro?”

“We were too, um, preoccupied to check.”

Mondo pulled a 180 and switched from looking like he was going to punch the wall to like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“...oh.”

They both looked at each other, a silent conversation being held over Makoto’s head. He was happy to leave them and sneak away but Taka’s eyes snapped back to him.

“W-well you won’t tell anyone about this, right Makoto?”

Like he had a choice, Makoto thought as Mondo glared the small boy down.

“No! Not if you’re not ready to come out yet, I understand.” He put his hands up in surrender. Taka just snorted derisively.

“Please. I have no reason to hide my sexuality, this isn’t about that.”

Mondo didn’t look as sure.

“We just… we both have very secure reputations. Our talents rely on people taking us seriously, no one would listen to me if they knew I was in a relationship.”

Makoto gave Taka a sympathetic look. It was no secret the prefect had a pretty clueless view on romance and it didn’t look like Mondo was any better.

“That’s not true at all Taka. We’re all your friends, we love you. We’ll respect you no matter who you decide to date.”

Taka burned that rosy pink colour he turned whenever he was reminded he had friends. Makoto stared wistfully at him, then caught Mondo’s furious look and snapped out of it.

“A-and Mondo you’re still the scariest guy in the school. I’ve no doubt you could beat up anyone who tried you.”

Mondo preened, pulling himself up taller. Taka stared at him with a small smile and Makoto suddenly realised it was the same expression he was probably looking at Taka with. The prefect reached out and took Mondo’s hand, who blushed.

“We would rather this didn’t get out Makoto.” Taka muttered, not looking away from Mondo. Makoto nodded.

“‘Course. Don’t worry about it, your secrets safe with me.”

There was a beat of silence before Mondo tore away from Taka’s gaze and quirked an eyebrow at the Lucky Student.

“So what’d you come here for anyway?”

Makoto flinched, and became horribly aware of the letter buried in his bag. It seemed so weightless now. Insignificant and useless. Rejection, no matter how unintentional, didn’t feel as bad as he had thought.

“Er, just wanted to pencil in a biology homework session.” He lied quickly. Then remembered his last failed test and congratulated himself for quick thinking. Taka brightened and stepped back into the room, leaving Makoto and Mondo feeling uncomfortably exposed in the hallway. Taka appeared a second later, calendar in hand.

“Well my next open space is on Thursday morning a week from now. I suppose i’ve got this Wednesday afternoon off, but-“

“That afternoon’s for us babe.” Mondo glared purposely at Makoto as he said that. He slipped an arm around Taka’s waist, who flushed and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t pull away though. 

“Erm, yes well, Makoto? Thursday okay?” 

Makoto smiled, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Thursday just fine Taka.”

And everything was okay.

A week later, as Makoto was sitting beside Taka, taking a brief break to play around on his phone, he realised he probably wouldn’t have liked to be in a relationship with him. Not that he wasn’t still painfully attracted to him, but he had enough partners to fill that void (Kyoko had given him a lasting kiss before he left for Taka’s, leaving him dizzy and smiley). Besides, what Taka and Mondo had was something Makoto couldn’t give him.

Mondo was sitting on Taka’s bed, whittling a small block of wood. Every now and then he and Taka would make eye contact and send each other a secret smile. During Makoto’s break Taka had gone over to lie beside his boyfriend, running an appreciative finger over the rough statue and whispering in Mondo’s ear. And tough, violent, biker Mondo melted against him, expression dopey and pathetic.

Their relationship outside of their dorm didn’t change. In fact Makoto sometimes caught himself wondering if they had broken up, they acted so platonic. The most physical attention they gave each other was an arm around a shoulder, the only pet names they had were ‘kyoudai’ and ‘bro’. 

But Makoto often turned a corner in the hall to see them disappearing into their dorms, hands together, faces flushed and laughing.

They were rough, too. Mondo joined them for their study sessions, and Makoto caught what he couldn’t give them. They had no problem tugging the other about, punching each other on the arm or gripping them by the waist. Their words were sharp and unapologetic, and if one was too harsh the other had no problem telling them, no love lost. They were physical and tough and confident, whereas Makoto was gentle and quiet. He couldn’t imagine being as loud with his partners as Taka and Mondo, and he didn’t hate them for it.

They were still too attractive for his poor pansexual heart, but he was happy for them. And he was glad things turned out the way they had.


End file.
